


Listen

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: The sounds of Hawaii
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слушай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088714) by [WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021)



‍‍‍Steve had heard some pretty fucking great noises in his time. Some of them were every day sounds that just made life better. Like steak sizzling on the barbecue on a hot day. Or the clinking of beer bottles when they celebrate a job well done. Or waking up to hear Mr Pickles purring low by his ear while curled up on his back. Like Eddie snuffling after crumbs and wagging his tail so hard it drummed against the chair.

Some of them took his breath away and made him feel small and insignificant in the world. Like that time a humpback whale shook the whole battleship he was sailing on while singing to her calf. Like the rumble of the lava flow that drudged past him before flowing into the sea with a mighty hiss. Or the way the ocean rolled against the waves after a storm.

Some of them just made him laugh. Sounds that made his heart lift and his lungs swell like they were made for laughter. Like when Lou slipped in the mud and landed with a thwack and grumbled all the way home. Or Joan singing baby got back at her school talent show in front of a whole crowd of people. Or just Grace giggling. That was such a simple sound that held so much magic that Steve grinned just to think about it.

Other sounds left his insides knotted in ways that delighted and terrified him. Sounds that made him feel things he had never been able to put his finger on. Things he had never felt the same way again since. Like that chopper coming to rescue him when he was pinned down under heavy fire. Like that time Charlie accidentally called him dad. Like Grace saying she knew she would survive the hostage incident because she knew he would rescue her. Like Danny saying he wasn't leaving the island with Rachel after all.

Actually a lot of Steve's favourite sounds came from Danny. Like the sound of his voice calling him, desperate and terrified and so very muffled in south Korea. The way that his voice curled at the edges like he couldn't keep in his smile when he called him an idiot. When he whispered in hushed tones with his mouth so close to Steve's ear he could feel his hot breath on his skin. When Danny moaned his name in bed. When he swore under his breath between pants when they laid down, hot and sweaty and satisfied together. And when he laughed. Steve loved it when he could make Danny laugh.

All those little sounds were things that made the world sound like a place full of hope and joy and made his stomach knot and his heart soar but every single one of them was about to be blown out of the water.

"You mean it?"

"Yes you goof! Yes I mean it, I love you, of course I'll marry you!"

And when Danny pulled him down by his collar to kiss him like that - well that's a whole other set of sensations. Steve liked them a whole lot too.


End file.
